Take Me Out, Armin!
by Fvvn
Summary: Apalagi yang lebih naas daripada terjebak di acara kontak jodoh... untuk wanita? Iya, wanita. Take Me Out Parodi. harem!Armin.


**Take Me Out, Armin!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+++++ (untuk kefrontalan dan kawan-kawan)**

**Parody/Humor**

**AU, OOC ZUPER, Bullying dimana-mana, banyak parodi, screw EYD, ngaco, absurd, harem!Armin**

.

.

.

.

Yang Armin ingat—kontrak itu bertuliskan persetujuan izin untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan alias _part-time_. Demi bulu dada Pixis, Armin tidak tahu kalau ternyata orangtuanya yang berotak encer nan culas tega mengibuli anaknya sendiri dengan taktik yang sama seperti Light Imagay dari fandom sebelah saat menjebak agen CIA Ray Penbar. Kertas persetujuan izin itu ditempel di depan kertas perjanjian misterius dan pada kolom tandatangan milik Armin dibolongi sehingga coretan itu jatuh di kertas bawahnya.

Masih segar wajah sumringah ibunya yang menarik kertas perjanjian itu menjadi dua buah—Armin _freezing_ ditempat saat tahu bahwa ia baru saja menandatangani kertas lain secara tidak sadar.

Alih-alih ingin mencari pengalaman bekerja selama libur di musim gugur, Armin malah ketulah harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah acara televisi yang cukup populer di negaranya.

Tidak—tunggu. Ini tidak semudah yang Armin bayangkan. Karena saat ia curhat pada Mikasa—yang notabenenya sudah bersama Armin semenjak masih segumpal darah—perempuan itu memekik tertahan.

"K-Kau tahu tidak acara Take me Out?"

"Memangnya itu acara apa?"

"...K-kontak jodoh."

_**PFFT—**_

Mikasa nyaris saja menyemburkan ludahnya—ya, nyaris. Ia sangat lelah OOC di fanfic ini jadi _skip_ saja bagian dimana Mikasa tertawa geli sekaligus menangis ironis menatap Armin yang saat itu lebih mirip dengan patung spinx ambeien ketimbang manusia depresi.

Apa boleh buat kan? Armin terlahir dari perut ibu-ibu yang dulunya ngidam pengen muntir kumis singa laut di kebun binatang. Makanya jangan heran kalau nafsunya yang ingin mengawinsilangkan Armin dengan _sapiens_ lainnya setinggi puncak Jayawijaya. Tidak mengungkiri fakta bahwa anaknya yang unyu itu baru saja menginjak angka enam belas sekitar empat hari yang lalu—terlalu dini sebenarnya kalau harus dijodohkan apalagi sampai memperbaharui keturunan.

—JK.

Padahal kemarin malam ada yang teriak-teriak sekaligus guling-guling di aspal saking gemasnya ingin punya momongan yang menjanjikan. Sampai mendaftarkan anaknya untuk ikut SBMPTNT—Seleksi Bersama Mencari Penerus Terjamin Nan Terpercaya—macam kontak jodoh.

Horrydam.

Oke, Armin yang daritadi istigfar akhirnya memutuskan untuk lapang dada dengan kelabilan—dan ketidakwarasan—sikap orangtuanya yang gila cucu. Ia toh tak bisa berkelit ataupun menolak karena katanya kalau memutus kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani sama saja dengan membakar uang sebagai ganti rugi.

Tapi lagi-lagi Armin harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersikap besar tetek saat mengetahui fakta dibalik fakta yang paling kelam dari insiden ini. Tokoh utama kita makin frustasi saat tahu orangtuanya yang kampret itu ternyata khilaf dan salah daftarin dia ke acara lain. Yah—memang judulnya tetap Take Me Out, tapi meleset sedikit dari target yang diharapkan.

_Which means or_ singkatnya—

Armin yang teruji klinis berjenis anu laki-laki tulen secara tidak sengaja kejebur di acara Take Me Out yang didedikasikan untuk peserta wanita.

WANITA.

Bayangan ngeri sontak berputar layaknya _merry go round_ di kepala Armin—yang salah satunya memproyeksikan adegan dimana puluhan lelaki macho di belakang podium sibuk memperebutkan dirinya bak kacang goreng diskonan.

Wah.

Kalau sudah begini—habis sudah kejantanan Armin dilucuti.

.

.

.

**(O 'u' O)**

.

.

.

Armin gemetaran di belakang panggung. Suara penonton terdengar riuh rendah dan pembawa acara nampaknya sedang asyik membuka sesi perkenalan kala itu. Untunglah teman-teman Armin cukup maklum dengan ketidakbiasaan sikap ibu si pirang. Lantas setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat dari mulut sang korban penipuan, Krista yang notabene-nya dewi penyelamat langsung mengantisipasi dandanan Armin dan menyihir laki-laki itu menjadi cantik apa adanya.

Armin memercayakan semuanya pada Krista berhubung gadis itu cukup pandai menggerayangi alat make up dan mengaplikasikannya dalam porsi yang tepat. Krista bahkan dengan senang hati meminjamkan gaun berenda selututnya—dan karena Armin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, gaun itu pun nampak menggantung sepaha. Sempat protes merebak dari bibir Armin, tapi akhirnya Krista memakaikan stoking putih agar Armin bungkam.

"Uh—apa kau tidak punya gaun yang lebih panjang?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada—" Krista tersenyum ramah.

_Well_, sebenarnya itu bohong. Asalnya, Krista hanya ingin melihat Armin dalam balutan dress unyu—karena fenomena ini termasuk langka dan kemungkinan besar hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi kurasa, ini sedikit mencolok."

"Tidak kok. Armin tampak bagus dengan gaun itu." Krista mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hah.

Padahal ia ingin Krista membantunya agar berdandan menjadi sosok yang sederhana dan—kalau bisa—menciptakan kesan suram supaya para peserta di podium nanti kurang selera. Sayangnya Krista melakukan kerja yang sebaliknya.

"Kita sambut saja langsung peserta pertama hari ini—ARMIN ARLELT."

Yang disebut namanya terlonjak bahu dan memutar kepala sambil menatap panggung dengan kikuk.

Matimatimati Armin akan mati.

Tirai disibak ganas. Lampu-lampu yang menohok mata langsung menghalangi visualisasinya. Armin hanya bisa berjalan lurus ke depan dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia terus merapal mantra sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pelan-pelan pada belasan kepala pria yang sibuk _kissbye_ sambil kedip-kedip jijay kearahnya. Bahkan sudah ada yang semangat monyong-monyong minta di sosor Armin ditempat.

Huek.

Normalnya tiap peserta wajib muterin podium dan nyalamin para perjaka di sana sesantun mungkin—WK—sayangnya Armin yang udah ilfil duluan langsung gerak cepat searah vertikal menunggang kuda—Jean Kirschtein bersin di podium sayap kiri—melewati _shiratal mustaqim_ hingga sampai pada posisi dimana kedua host nistah acara tersebut berada.

Sebut saja namanya Hanji(r) Zoe—yang kacamata, pakai gaun tapi kakinya ngangkang. Dan Mike Zakarius—pria disamping Hanji dengan seragam necis dan nama belakang yang mirip dengan istilah biologi dari sepasang biji anu **[1]**.

Armin batuk—sampai keluar kanvas dari mulutnya.

"IYAAAAA. ARMIN ARLELT SUDAH ADA DI ATAS PANGGUNG PEMIRSAH."

Iya mbak, santai aja suaranya.

"KENAPA KAMU GA MUTER-MUTER DULU DAN LIHAT SEPERTI APA WAJAH PARA CALON PENDAMPINGMU ITU HM?"

Armin geleng secepat _Buraq _**[2]** terbang.

"S-Saya sudah melihatnya. Langsung dimulai saja acaranya."

"Oohh rupanya peserta kita yang satu ini sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan jodohnya. Hshsh—"

Tali kutang Armin melorot sebelah.

Dari bangku penonton, ia lihat Krista, Mikasa dan antek-anteknya sibuk bentangin spanduk tulisan 'Go! Go! Armin!' selebar papan iklan di pinggir tol ibukota. Beneran, makan tempat dan—malu-maluin pake banget. Rasanya mirip kayak belanja pembalut di supermarket tapi cuman pake kolor dan kaos kutang. Plus sendal hotel gambar Spongebob.

Pandangan Armin digeser dikit. Di sebelah teman-teman perempuannya, ada sang mama tercinta yang asik teriak-teriak kayak lagi nonton pertandingan sepak bola Indonesia versus Korsel kemaren.

Lebih parah, teriaknya sambil goyangin dua _light stick_ di tangan.

Lebih lebih parahnya lagi, papanya yang gak berdosa dipaksa bikin yel-yel dan dipaksa teriak pake suara tinggi demi mengenyangkan hasrat sang istri.

"ARMIIIIN FAITO ARMIIIN! BACA BISMILAH DULU SEBELUM MILIH!"

"SUSUME ARMIN! ANATA WA TSUYOI!"

"Go! A-R-M-I-N GOOO!"

Ugh.

Armin tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, sebenarnya.

Kenyataan bahwa keluarganya ada di garis normal ke bawah.

.

.

.

**(O 'u' O)**

.

.

.

Lampu podium para pria spontan menyala berjamaah dan babak satu dimulai. Layar raksasa di atas kepala calon pencari uhuk-cinta-uhuk ikut menyala, menampilkan _screen saver_ hati dengan warna pink terang—seterang masa depan calon istri Hajime Isayama. Hanji kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah siap dengan babak awal?"

Armin memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Saru. Ga faham.

"Kami akan memutar sebuah video perkenalanmu di layar itu—" Hanji menunjuk layar babon di depannya dengan senyum sumringah, "Dan video itu nanti akan menjadi penentu apakah pria-pria disini mau bertahan dengan lampu podiumnya atau tidak."

Armin langsung tablo—beneran niat banget jatohin harga dirinya.

"Anu, maaf. Rasanya saya tidak ingat pernah bikin video—"

Hanji menoleh, ikutan heran.

"Lho? Lalu itu kaset apa—?" Ia menunjuk sebuah piringan platinum di tangan partnernya—Mike—yang saat itu memasang wajah cuek serta _talkless_.

"I-Itu dapat dari man—"

"Tapi yah, sudahlah. Kita putar saja videonya sekarang. Mike! Berikan video itu pada kru!"

Hormat sebentar dan Mike turun dari panggung untuk menyerahkan kepingan kaset aneh itu. Entah kenapa Armin merasa tengkuknya jadi dingin. Firasatnya buruk.

Layar babon di depannya mulai kresek-kresek. Para pejantan singlet—termasuk Armin sendiri—kini menghadap layar dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

_**Pik.**_

"_Aku pulaang."_

"_Selamat datang, Armin."_

Video memutar adegan dimana Armin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Harusnya sih, ini adegan normal—walaupun kurang nyambung untuk dipertontonkan di sebuah acara kontak jodoh. Yang aneh di video itu cuman satu : Armin memakai seragam perempuan—dan bukannya laki-laki. Entah ini karena rekayasa canggih dengan model palsu atau ada dewa yang bisa ngedit videonya.

Yang jelas keluarganya sudah membuat penipuan akbar.

_**Pik.**_

Adegan yang selanjutnya bikin Armin berkerut parut. Muncul sosoknya di ruang tamu yang lagi duduk anteng di karpet dan ngerjain PR dengan khidmat. Entah darimana video itu didapat tapi sudut pandangnya terlalu _stalker_.

_**Pik.**_

Ganti lagi dengan adegan Armin yang lagi masak buat makan malam. Sosoknya yang sibuk meramu bumbu dan mengoseng sayur di atas wajan sungguh cekatan. Beberapa kali penonton ber'wah' ria dan Armin bisa lihat antusiasme dari mata para pria di depannya. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

_**Pik**_

Oke, mimpi buruk itu akhirnya datang. Armin paham sekarang kenapa perasaannya geli-geli basah sejak tadi.

Adegan di video mulai terlihat nganu dengan sosok Armin yang berpiyama seksi—kancing atas terbuka dan celana pendek—tidur nyenyak pakai ekspresi bidadari lelah.

"Pahanya mulus ahhh."

"Kulitnya putih astagah."

"Moe banget!"

"Tipe gueee! AKSJSHKJASK!"

Komentar pun mulai bertebaran dengan bobloknya.

"Jam dinding di kamarnya bagus yah."

"Piyamanya oranye."

"Sendalnya bulu-bulu."

Bahkan sampai ada yang salah fokus.

"_Shut up and marry me already_!"

Dan ada juga yang mulai nginggris ngajak nikah.

"..."

Selain itu beberapa orang nampak tutup mulut, meskipun matanya gak ngedip sejak video Armin diputar.

_**Pik**_

"_Dengan bebaas, ku berlari—melintasi bukit dan lembah yang indah~ aku tak bisa kembali~ ke masaaa itu lagi~ _**[3]**_"_

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

Armin jongkok sambil jerit di bawah selangkangannya. Bajingan mana yang berhasil ngerekam hasil konsernya di kamar mandi?

JK. Bukan bajingan nak, dia ibumu yang tersayang.

Kalau ada tiang totem turun dari khayangan, Armin pengen banget benturin kepalanya sampe benjolnya beranak pinak—ini udah melanggar HAM!

"Wow! Video panas pemirsaaah! Hshshsh!" Hanji—mulai komentar _absurd_. Kelihatannya mulai kehilangan fokus sampai-sampai napas Hanji memburu seperti naga yang kelaparan. Mike yang mencium alarm bahaya sontak menyambar wajah sang partner dan menutupi mata Hanji dari hal-hal yang berbau haram jadah sebelum terlambat. Tapi dia sendiri malah asik nonton videonya Armin sambil senyum jahil.

"..."

Armin terlalu spikles dengan sikon yang didapatnya saat ini.

Pertanyaannya saat itu hanya satu : KOK BISA SIH VIDEO _HALF NAKED_-NYA YANG NYANYI-NYANYI CEMPRENG DI PUTER DAN TIDAK MENUAI PROTES PORNOGRAFI?

_**Klik.**_

Tak pelak, layar lebar di depannya mati total. Kelihatannya video 'promosi' baru saja selesai. Armin yang merasa ditelanjangi selama sepuluh menit lamanya spontan rebahan di atas panggung—tak peduli meskipun saat ini ia sudah menjadi tontonan LIVE bagi warga di seluruh muka bumi.

"Ehem! Baik. Bagi para pria lajang, silahkan tentukan pilihannya!"

_**Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Siiiiiiiing.**_

Dari tiga puluh kepala, hanya tiga saja yang mematikan lampunya. Armin mangap. Keluarganya dari kursi penonton mulai jerit sawan.

"ANAK KITA LAKU PAAAAK!"

Meski sayup-sayup, kalimat nistah itu tetap tertangkap lengkap oleh gendang telinga Armin. Jangan remehkan sistem sensoriknya—kalau serius, Armin mungkin bisa mendengar suara orang ngeden dari bilik toilet terjauh di gedung yang ia huni saat ini.

"Oke, untuk pria yang mematikan lampu di sayap kanan—ada Pixis dan Ness!"

Armin merinding liat kakek-kakek dengan make up setebal dosa berdiri di atas podium.

...ini, ga ada batas umurnya emang?

Mike yang begitu transparan mirip pebasket dari fandom tetangga **[4]** muncul di belakang punggung Pixis dan menyodorkan miknya tanpa sungkan.

"Kenapa anda mematikan lampunya?" tanya Mike tak bergairah.

"Ohoho—Saya ga mau di cap pedo karena kecengannya masih SMA."

"...kalau gitu ga usah ikut acara ini, Mbah."

Dan _swallow_ terbang jatuh ke muka Mike—membuat acara sukses kesensor beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Mike dan Pixis bisa dilerai.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem, lalu dengan saudara Ness—" Mike sudah kembali seperti semula, "Kenapa anda mematikan lampunya juga? Bukankah sosok gadis di depan saat ini begitu cantik dan menawan?"

Ness garuk-garuk dahi.

"Ehm... gimana ya. Habisnya, nak Armin mirip sama mantan gebetan saya dan saya jadi ga bisa move on."

"Wahh."

"Cuman bedanya, mantan gebetan saya itu laki-laki."

Suasana di kursi penonton otomatis sunyi.

"Maaf, laki-laki?" Mike mengulang—takut-takut pas Ness lagi ngomong, kupingnya kesumbat gajah Afrika.

"Iya, laki-laki." Kalimat Ness ditekan dengan intonasi yang jelas. Dia sendiri udah pasang senyum badak. Kayak ga malu gitu ngumbar orientasi seksualnya yang ternyata bi.

"Oh... oke."

Mike habis kata. Sementara Hanji dari sudut panggung spontan pamer cengiran—kumat dengan fetishnya yang ternyata penggila humu.

"Yak!" Hanji tepuk tangan kayak batita yang habis disuapin biskuit Milna, "Jangan kemana-mana karena kita akan kembali lagi setelah pesan-pesan yang berikut! Hshshs!"

.

.

.

**(O 'u' O)**

.

.

.

Armin ngurut dada mengetahui sistem dari babak kedua di acara ini. Unjuk kebolehan di depan para bujang-lajang. UNJUK KEBOLEHAN. KEBOLEHAN APA?

Zuzur, Armin bingung setengah mati harus atraksi apa. Karena pada dasarnya ia ikut acara ini tidak dengan persiapan yang matang. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk datang dan menang.

Tadinya Hanji sudah menawarkan panggung untuk nyanyi, scream atau nari jaipong, tapi Armin sadar diri kalau darah seni tidak mengalir di nadinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memainkan alat musik—samasekali. Niup suling, fals. Nabuh rebana, timingnya berceceran. Main pianika, napasnya bengek. Main biola, ngilu karena ga tahan dengan suara gesekkannya. Sebenarnya Armin bisa saja tampil konyol supaya tidak ada orang yang mau memilihnya tapi sayang Armin masih cinta dengan _pride_-nya yang tinggal sereceh.

Juga nyawa yang rawan melayang...

Karena itulah, daripada _entertaining_, Armin lebih milih sesuatu yang sederhana namun cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Debus? Kagak—Armin gak segila itu. Sulap? Turunin dikit lagi. Masak? Oh, bukan.

Armin meminta para kru dari acara kontak jodoh itu untuk segera membawakannya sebuah papan tulis berjalan ke atas panggung dan spidol hitam. Lalu Armin memberikan spidol itu kepada Hanji yang terbengong heran di depannya.

"Ini, silahkan tulis empat puluh angka secara berderet membentuk empat banjar, dari 0 sampai 99 di papan tulis."

"Hee, kamu mau apa memangnya?"

"Mengingat semua angka itu dan menyebutkannya ulang tanpa melihat."

Hanji antusias.

Penonton teralihkan. Mereka sampai lupa kalau ini sebenarnya acara kontak jodoh nistah—dan bukannya acara unjuk bakat spesial. Tapi yah sudahlah. Toh acara tetap berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Hanji kelar menuliskan angkanya dalam bentuk romawi—sungguh kurang kerjaan. Armin lekas menghadap papan dan berdiam selama 5 menit untuk menghapal lalu matanya di tutup dengan kain dan ia berbalik menghadap penonton.

"—12, 69, 35, 80, 1."

Tepuk tangan membuncah begitu Armin kelar menyebutkan semuanya dengan tepat. Hanji dari sisi panggung udah ngakak nistah—dia sengaja meletakkan angka yang ambigu di baris terakhir. Entah berapa penonton yang sadar.

"WOW luar biasa peserta kita yang satu ini! Sudah manis, ingatannya kinclong melebihi kaca jendela rumah Rivaille!"

Yang disebut namanya lagi sibuk ngerokok dari podium.

Hebat bener bang bos.

"Bahkan lebih tajam daripada indera penciuman saya." Mike membuat gestur berpikir serius. Oh—lihat saja Armin yang udah malu-malu semut dipuji dua mbang pembawa acara, "Sepertinya kamu membuat saya jadi ingin ikut serta berdiri di belakang podium, nak."

"Jangan Mike. Ingat istri di rumah." Seloroh Hanji sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ah, saya duda, Hanji."

Yang kacamata spontan meninju dada Mike sambil tertawa kencang. Jangan ngerumpi dong. Ingat kalian teh digaji mahal buat berdiri di atas panggung.

"Okeee, langsung saja tentu kan pilihannya!"

_**Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Siiiiiiiiiiiing.**_

Mati lagi beberapa lampu, tapi jumlah yang nyala masih jauh lebih banyak. Armin termasuk sukses. Bener-bener panen calon suami coy. Nyonya Arlelt yang gembira ria, sontak salto _slow motion_ gaya Tsubasa Ozora ditempat—cuman bedanya, Tsubasa salto sambil curhat, nyonya Arlelt salto sambil fangirlingan.

Hanji lalu mampir ke sisi sayap kiri dimana ada peserta bernama Jean Kirschtein tengah mematikan lampunya sementara Mike ke sayap kanan, hendak mewawancarai peserta bermata ikan mati yang lampunya masih nyala.

"Hm, kamu kenapa dimatiin Jean? Gak suka dengan bakat yang Armin punya?"

Jean mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan meninju podium dengan kesal—

Mukanya berkaca-kaca kemudian.

"INI KEPENCET! SUER DEH! ASLINYA SAYA MASIH NAKSIR SAMA ARMIN HUHUHU!"

Jean gegulingan, ngotorin lantai panggung. Kasian banget, batin Hanji. Kadang-kadang orang nyentrik juga masih punya simpati. Makanya Hanji ngehubungin kru dan minta supaya lampu Jean dinyalain lagi.

_**Blink**_.

Jean pasang muka guguk dikasi tulang pas tau lampu podiumnya hijau lagi. _Senangnya dalam hati~ lampuku nyala lagi_—**[5]**.

Sekelebat Armin lihat wajah mupeng Jean yang menatapnya sambil lambai-lambai ganteng. Bulu-bulu Armin menegang. Oke, kode Jean tersampaikan—dengan_ fail_.

"Nah, untuk saudara Rivaille—" Mike loncat kupu-kupu mendekati Rivaille, "Kelihatannya anda tidak punya niat untuk mendekatkan tangan pada tombol lampu podium samasekali?"

"Dia sudah kutargetkan. Fix." Rivaille menjawab hambar tapi matanya jelalatan menatap Armin tanpa kedip. Yang diperhatikan buang muka dan lebih milih mandangin langit-langit.

"Ohh! Kelihatannya anda sangat _starstruck_ dengan Armin?"

"Ya. Karena _one night-stand_ dengan Armin tidak akan cukup. Saya juga ingin mempatenkan tubuhnya. Seutuhnya."

"WOOOOOOW KOMENTAR YANG FABULUS!" Hanji jerit kenceng dari kejauhan. Entahlah kenapa acara rusak macam ini ga di-_banned_ pemerintah.

Si kacamata hyper berlari menghampiri orang lain yang matiin lampu—selain Jean yang salah teknis-di babak kedua.

Connie Springer.

"Halo tampan~ kamu kenapa dimatiin lampunya?" Hanji ngelus-ngelus kepala Connie tanpa maksud. Tadinya malah Hanji mau ngelus bokong.

"Mbak, kepala saya sensitif nih." Connie protes sejenak sambil nepis tangan Hanji dengan cuek, "Ehm, saya tahu kok Armin emang cantik dan cukup menarik, tapi saya lumayan takut dengan kemampuan mengingatnya."

"Lho? Kok begitu? Takut kenapa?" Hanji masih menerjang.

"Liat aja—40 jenis angka bisa dihapal dengan sempurna. Jangan-jangan nanti dia juga bakal ngapalin tanggal jadian, tanggal makan bareng, tanggal tidur bareng, dan tanggal-tanggal lain yang bisa bikin kepala saya makin botak. Saya ga mau."

"Waa, Armin kamu dibilang tukang ngapalin tanggal nih."

Greget sih. Tapi Armin cuek aja. Sambil mandangin Connie, ia tersenyum ala bintang iklan—berterimakasih secara terselubung kepada si botak yang udah mengundurkan diri untuknya.

"..."

Wah, Connie telat jatuh cinta kayaknya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Tuan Grisha disini mau kasih komentar untuk Connie nih." Dan Mike tiba-tiba bersuara—mencondongkan mik-nya kepada pria matang berkacamata yang berdiri persis di samping Rivaille.

"Kasihan kamu nak, Connie. Bidadari ga pernah lewat duakali lho. Saya pribadi ga masalah kalau Armin ngapalin tanggal jadian dan lain-lain, yang penting cintanya penuh buat saya—"

TELAK. Connie mengeras jadi batu.

"Gombal kentut.."

Rivaille nyeplos dari samping.

"LHO—PAPA IKUTAN TAKE ME OUT?!" Peserta yang kebetulan berdiri tiga kepala dari Jean komentar histeris sambil majuin badannya melewati podium.

"Lho, Eren?"

"Wow, wow—tunggu sebentar," Hanji menginterupsi situasi. Dari Connie ia beralih mendekati laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan _name tag_ Eren Jaeger di podiumnya, "Jadi kamu anaknya Grisha? Jadi kalian rival?"

Eren asal nyamber mik milik Hanji dan memaksimalkan volumenya.

"Dengar ya. Biarpun ada papa saya disini yang nyalain lampu, saya ga akan segan-segan melawannya."

"Eren, kamu mendingan cuci kaki terus bobo siang deh."

"Pa! Eren udah lulus kuliah, udah kerja. Udah lebih gede dari papa!"

"Kamu ini! Sama orangtua kok ngelawan. Sekali-kali ngalah dong ah!"

"Cinta mana ada ngalah pa!"

"Wuuu~ Kalian jangan panas begitu. semua pilihan ada di tangan Armin lhooo—"

Orang-orang spontan menatap lurus pada objek kekuningan yang meringkuk di tengah panggung. Armin nggak tau kalo laki-laki di podium ini ternyata pada ganas dan getol banget ngincar dia.

Ia lirik sosok mamanya dari kerumunan massa yang duduk di barisan depan. Mukanya mirip nenek sihir yang hobi baca doujin yaoi. ceria banget.

"FAITO ARMIIIIIN!"

Ah—Armin sepertinya bisa dengar suara lonceng kematian dari sini.

.

.

.

**(O 'u' O)**

.

.

.

Iklan baru aja lewat. Para kru sudah berdiri di posisinya. Hanji dan Mike membuka sesi acara sambil goyangin kecrekkan di tangan. Armin masih seperti biasa, was-was karena ada sekitar 20 lebih pria lajang yang menyisakkan ruang hatinya untuk dimasuki.

Da hell.

Oke, sejujurnya Armin muak. Wig yang dipakainya terasa amat gatal dan dress pinjamannya begitu tipis sehingga AC di ruangan yang menjilati kulitnya terasa sangat membunuh. Armin merengek dalam hati. Entah kenapa acara kampret ini terasa lebih lama daripada nonton film dokumenter yang diputar di lab komputer sekolah selama 7 jam nonstop, saban lalu.

Dan makin terasa lama jika pria-pria disini mulai banyak lagak dan caper di depannya.

Bahkan ada yang kedip-kedip nakal sambil bikin gestur yang mengatakan '_pilih aku baby~'_.

Armin hamil durian.

"Yak! Sesi terakhir! Sesi pertanyaan!"

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Armin lagi-lagi cuman bisa miringin kepala, bingung.

"Armin nanti akan memberikan satu atau dua buah pertanyaan kepada para pria lajang disini dan jika ia tidak berkenan dengan jawaban kalian, maka Armin akan memutari panggung dan mematikan lampu kalian satu persatu."

Babak eliminiasi. Duh.

Kalo aja Armin bisa matiin semua lampu. Tapi pasti ibunya bakal protes besar.

"Nah, silahkan pertanyaannya, Armin." Mike memberikan miknya dan Armin tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Lama.

"Ehm—" Sebenarnya ia agak ragu kalau harus membongkar identitasnya disini. Tapi, Armin seperti tidak punya pilihan lain, "K-Kalau ternyata saya seorang laki-laki, bagaimana tanggapan kalian semua?"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi es batu.

Lalu—tawa membahana.

"Y-YANG BENAR SAJA HAHAHA. SAYA BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN KAMU MENJADI LAKI-LAKI. Kamu terlalu manis Arm—"

Armin lekas mencopot wignya dan menatap Hanji dengan tajam.

"Sebenarnya, ini cuman alat make up." Ia juga menghapus bedak dan lipgloss yang melekat di kulit wajahnya.

Semua tercengang. Armin tampil dengan wajah polos apa adanya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya saya salah ikut ke acara ini."

Tidak ada satupun yang berani mencela omongan Armin sampai salah satu peserta yang lampunya sudah padam menggebrak podiumnya dan jerit histeris.

"A-ARMIIIN!" semua mata beralih padanya, "ASTAGA. TERNYATA KAMU ARMIN TETANGGAKU!"

Coba tebak? Dita Ness. Kalap di tempat karena baru aja sadar ia telah menjauhkan dirinya dari sang jodoh. Alias mantan gebetannya.

"TOLONG NYALAIN LAMPUKU LAGIIII ! ARMIN AHHHHH! ARMIIIN."

Yang namanya dielu-elukan spontan mundur dan ngumpet di belakang punggung Hanji. Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya diam-diam Hanji udah senyum meshom. Kelewat seneng karena bakal banyak fanservice setelah ini.

"Sayang sekali lampumu sudah padam ya Ness. Untuk yang lainnya, silahkan jawab pertanyaan Armin. Mihihihi—ayo dimulai dari Reiner Braun."

Reiner Braun, 27 tahun. Pekerja kantoran. Turun dari podium dan ngecup punggung tangan Armin dengan pedenya.

"...Saya tidak termasuk orang yang memerhatikan jenis kelamin pasangan. Meskipun kamu mirip sama mantan pacar saya yang sekarang udah nikah sama cewek lain, saya tetap bertahan disini karena saya merasa benang merah di kelingking saya tersangkut di jarimu."

Edan.

Armin gemetaran.

Opera sabun colek masih berjalan. Selepas Reiner, gantian Jean Kirschtein, 25 tahun. Seorang entertainer, keluar dari podium dan menunjukkan sebuah atraksi mengubah lembaran uang recehnya menjadi bunga lipat.

"Meskipun saya straight, tapi demi kamu, saya rela menjadi gay."

Armin merinding drastis saat Jean menyerahkan bunga lipat dari uang itu ke tangannya. Hanji menahan kikikkannya—ga kuwat dengan fanservice di depan mata yang tersaji cuma-cuma.

"Saya memang bukan orang kaya, tapi saya harap kamu tidak keberatan menyimpan bunga kertas ini sebagai perkenalan kita."

WOOOOO. Sorak sorai penonton heboh menanggapi kalimat Jean yang terkesan _flirting_.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Selanjutnya ada pria Amerika dengan tatanan rambut pirang licin dan setelan necisnya yang bernama Erwin Smith. 35 tahun. Pengusaha sepuluh besar terkaya di negeri ini. Kandidat kuat.

"Kalau kamu ternyata laki-laki ya?" Erwin sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Reaksi saya cuman satu. Ayo nikah dan kita adopsi anak atau anjing. Saya tidak masalah."

"ARMINN PILIH ERWIN AJAAA!"

Dari bangku penonton, mamanya udah jerit kalap dengan mata berkilat-kilat merah. Tidak salah lagi. Nyonya Arlelt yakin ia pernah liat wajah Erwin di majalah khusus pengusaha dan disana tertulis total kekayaan yang Erwin miliki jumlahnya lebih dari 12 digit angka. Hominah.

Disebelah Erwin ada Eren Jaeger, 23 tahun. Seorang bartender. Menatap Armin dengan serius, tanpa jeda.

"Cukup dengan pertanyaan konyol itu. Ayo keluar dari sini sebagai pasangan."

Eren tu de poin dan ini sukses mengundang gemuruh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang di ruangan.

Armin sendiri? Saking lemasnya ia sampai jatuh terduduk. Digombalin laki-laki itu sesuatu rasanya.

Terlempar di sayap selanjutnya, ada Bertholdt Fubar—guru privat. Umur 25 tahun.

"Saya... speechless. Maaf, saya ingin matiin lampu karena saya tidak bisa menikahi laki-laki—di keluarga saya tidak menginginkannya. Maaf ya."

_**Jleb**_

Lampu padam, tapi Bertholdt tersenyum pendek dari tempatnya.

"Kalau seandainya kita bertemu lagi di luar sana, mungkin saya akan mengejarmu walaupun saya harus kabur dari rumah—"

"...eh?"

"Bercanda."

Dalam hati Armin berdoa semoga ia tidak pernah melihat si jangkung itu lagi, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi menjawab masih bergulir, lambat. Kini giliran jatuh pada pria dengan wajah selucu smurf dan tinggi yang cukup bersahaja. Rivaille. 30 tahun. Pelukis. Dengan tatapan seduktifnya, ia meminta Armin agar mendekatkan diri ke podium dan entah kenapa si pirang ini mau saja.

"Kau mau tahu reaksiku?"

Dengan cepatnya Rivaille menarik dagu Armin dan mengecup pipinya tanpa sungkan.

Merah meradang di sepanjang mata memandang.

"Kau mengerti?"

"A-Apanya?"

Rivaille menyeringai sambil menyentil nakal dahi Armin.

...Anjir! cari kesempatan banget.

Hanji dan Mike yang siaga satu langsung menarik Armin mundur sebelum Rivaille menjamah seluruh tubuh anak itu dan membuat Armin menjadi barang bekas.

"Mas, mas, belom jadi milik sah jangan sentuh-sentuh napa." Hanji protes dengan bibir membentuk angka tiga sementara Rivaille cuman angkat tangan, cuek.

"Ehem! Untuk orang terakhir, silahkan, Om Grisha."

Grisha Jaeger. 48 tahun. Pedofil—eh, dosen dari universitas Maria.

"Saya... yakin kamu calon ibu yang tepat bagi Eren."

"Meskipun kamu laki-laki, tapi kamu uke ideal saya."

_**Krik.**_

"Mau remaja atau lebih tua dari saya. Mau laki-laki atau perempuan. Manis atau tampan. Kalau saya suka, saya akan mengejar orang itu sampai dapat," Grisha melirik podium dimana Eren berdiri menatapnya dengan sengit, "Meskipun harus saingan dengan anak sendiri—saya tulus menyukai Armin apa adanya. Apa kamu butuh alasan? Karena saya tidak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta."

Uhuk.

Armin merasa ada Khalil Gibran lewat di depan matanya.

"IH, OM MANIS BANGET HSHSSH—" Hanji mulai dengan delusinya, "Ayo, Armin. Sisakan tiga lampu! Cepat cepat! Hshsh!"

Armin gregetan.

Boleh langsung matiin semua ga?

Dan Fuun menjawab—LMAO. Tidak nak.

Tanpa babibu Armin menerjang langsung podium Reiner dan _**jleb**_. Suara itu terdengar. Reiner menghantamkan wajahnya ke atas tombol. Kayaknya kesel banget jadi pihak yang lampunya dimatiin pertama.

"Maaf ya." Sembur Armin datar.

"Cium dulu, baru kumaafkan—"

Armin udah jalan ke podium lain meninggalkan komentar itu ngambang di udara.

Kasian Reiner.

Balik lagi pada tokoh utama kita, kali ini Armin berhadapan dengan Jean.

"Halo—"

_**Jleb.**_

"—Armin."

Lampu keburu dimatiin tanpa belas kasih. Jean pias, berlatarkan badai salju. Padahal dia cukup pede bakal dipertahanin, mengingat tampangnya di atas garis standar—lumayan lah buat pajangan di lemari kaca.

Sayangnya Jean ga tau kalo Armin sudah menandainya sebagai mahluk yang berbahaya dan Armin tidak suka dengan laki-laki beringas berbulu domba.

Lepas dari masalah Jean yang belingsatan di tempatnya, Armin jalan menuju podium Erwin dan menimang-nimang.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KAMU ARMIIIIN!"

Dari bangku penonton yang jauh, seorang wanita dengan gigi hiu dan pisau dapur teracung di udara nampak sangat mengintimidasi. Plis. Kalau bukan karena orangtuanya Armin mungkin sudah mematikan lampu podium Erwin.

"Oooh Armin melewati Erwin begitu sajaa~"

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum pendek.

Tiba di depan Eren—

Armin melewatinya tanpa perlu melihat. Eren disko di podium saking senangnya. Grisha dari posisinya lantas gemetaran. Sekarang tiba gilirannya—antara Grisha dengan Rivaille. Armin sudah menyisakan Erwin dan Eren, sisa satu kursi lagi entah siapa yang akan dipilih.

Dua-duanya omom tuwir. Dua-duanya modus. Dua-duanya serigala bertaring. Armin melirik podium tempat Jean menangis jantan, agaknya ia nyesel udah matiin lampu Jean karena dua yang dihadapinya saat ini—jauh—lebih berbahaya daripada si muka kotak.

"MATIIN LAMPUNYA SI MESUM!"

"MATIIN YANG TUAAA!"

"MATIIN LAMPU SUAMI GUEE! GUE BELOM RELA DIMADU!"

Armin celingukan mencari siapa orang yang barusan teriak kayak gitu.

Rupanya cuman fangirl sarap yang baru aja diseret sekuriti keluar dari gedung.

Ia pandang lagi muka Rivaille dan Grisha—bener aja, dua-duanya muka pedo. Armin menelan ludah.

"_Choose me, baby_." Rivaille mulai gombal lagi, "_I will satisfy you_."

"NO!" Grisha tepuk dada—saking kencengnya sampe tulang ikan keluar dari mulutnya, "Saya janji ga akan melakukan apapun kalau Armin tidak menghendaki."

_**Jleb.**_

Tanpa sungkan Armin matiin lampunya Rivaille. Keliatannya Grisha lumayan kalem. Cocok jadi figur yang siap mengayomi—

Lho? Kenapa Armin jadi yang niat gini?

Padahal dia ga perlu susah-susah muterin lapangan luas di kepalanya dan mempertimbangkan siapa yang bakal dimatiin-siapa yang dipertahanin toh ujung-ujungnya Armin bakal ngundurin diri, nanti.

"Okee—sayang sekali Rivaille gugur. Hshshs! Sisa Erwin, Eren dan Grisha! Babak selanjutnya! Silahkan lempar pertanyaan lagi untuk saudara Armin!"

Prok prok prok. Suara tepuk tangan udah sama datarnya kayak muka bete Rivaille.

"Um ... Aku tidak punya pertanyaan. B-bisa langsung dilanjutkan saja?"

Hanji menggoyangkan telunjuknya sambil berdecak.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu," Armin masih diam tak bereaksi. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak nyaman—mirip gadis perawan yang baru tahu cara pakai pembalut di hari pertamanya datang bulan. Hanji pun mengusap dagu, "Hmm ... bagaimana kalau dengarkan pendapat mereka tentang kamu?"

Armin tarik napas, perlahan-lahan.

"...Y-yasudah."

"OKEEE KEPADA SAUDARA ERWIN. Silahkan tanggapannya tentang Armin!"

Erwin batuk dengan elegannya di podium.

"_Maji tenshi _**[6]**"

Semua orang melotot denger pujian frontal itu.

"Saya suka sapiens pirang sepertinya. Mungil, pemalu, pintar masak, benar-benar istri idaman—"

"T-Tapi saya laki-laki lho, om!"

Ada kerut muncul sekelebat di dahi Erwin.

Dia—

Laki-laki borju, tampan nan jenius dipanggil om?

"Terus?" Erwin masih memertahankan topeng gantengnya supaya ga retak, "Saya cinta kamu. Itu udah harga mati. Mau kamu transgender, waria, pico saya tetep maju."

"BUSET OMMM NAFSU BANGET!" Hanji ikut manggil-manggil om kan.

Sekarang Erwin sukses emosi.

"EHEM. Saya ga inget pernah nikah sama tantemu."

"IHIY~ ganasnyaa." Hanji mencoel dagu Erwin dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

_**BZZT**_.

Rasanya kayak ada listrik yang memberi terapi kejut pada tubuh Erwin. the most om om ganteng kita menggelinding geli.

"...Mbak. mohon. jangan sampe saya cipratin obat nyamuk yah."

"Saya ga inget pernah dilahirin sama ibu anda, om."

"Ya, tolong abaikan adegan yang diberi piksel di layar kaca anda." Mike menunjuk muka Hanji dan Erwin yang ga lulus sensor saat itu, "Untuk Eren, silahkan ungkapkan pendapatnya—"

Kamera menyorot wajah Eren sampai _close up._ Tiba-tiba Eren gugup—dan mukanya berubah kayak monyet.

_Anggaplah penonton itu para babi Eren! Jangan tegang! Rileks! Rileks! Babi Babi Babi—_

"Erm—ano. Itu," keringat banjir sampai ke ketek-ketek, "A-Armin manis."

Asap keluar dari kepala Eren. Wajahnya sematang kepiting rebus.

"Manis."

Perlu banget kayaknya diulang dua kali. Entah kenapa sikap Eren jadi malu-malu siput sambil mainin jari.

"Aku pasrah saja deh, Armin mau milih siapa. Aku yah—begitulah. Maaf, kalau di depan orang yang kusukai rasanya _speechless_."

Eren menggosok kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Armin.

Auh. Dada Armin kayak di tusuk lembing cinta.

_Sial juga Eren, memanfaatkan muka unyunya_. Grisha membatin was-was.

Moncong kamera sekarang menyorotnya yang sedang membenarkan letak kacamata. Grisha menarik napas panjang.

"Armin ituuuuu—" mulutnya terlalu maju saking semangatnya komen, "Mirip tokoh 2D yang saya sukai dari sebuah animanga populer di negeri ini Sikapnya juga mirip kelihatan lembut unyu pengertian penuh kasih sayang setia kawan kadang bisa diandalkan bijak dan walau lemah sebenarnya ia punya kelebihan lain—" ngomongnya udah ga pake titik koma. Tembak terus—kena ato engga yang penting peluruh muntah, "Saya suka orang-orang yang intelek apalagi pintar mengurus diri seperti Armin sejak pertamakali melihatnya saya udah tahu kalau jodoh saya itu dia. Pokoknya Armin forevah lah! Carla pasti senang kalo penggantinya semanis Armin."

Sementara itu, Carla dari surga.

"Grisha bajingan! Move on dalam tiga hari itu keterlaluaaaan!"

.

.

.

**(O 'u' O)**

.

.

.

Babak penentuan akhirnya tiba juga. Saat-saat terakhir Armin menginjakkan kakinya di panggung nistah—oh ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan merasakan hangatnya bantal dan dakimakura bergambar wajah karakter kesukaannya.

Ya, emang ga salah kok—Armin diam-diam punya fetish yang aneh.

Hanji udah mondar mandir di panggung, sementara Mike berdiri tepat di samping Armin. Armin sendiri masih gigitin jari—bingung karena harus nyisain satu lampu. Dia ga tau harus milih siapa—

Nyonya Arlelt udah naikin satu kakinya ke atas sandaran kursi orang. Aslinya doi gemes liat anaknya yang klemer, ga kelar-kelar nentuin jawaban.

"Ayo Armin, silahkan matikan dua lampunya."

Mata Armin berkunang-kunang. Menatap wajah Erwin, Eren dan Grisha secara bergantian.

"Armin, ada jet pribadi, menunggu kita di rumah." Ucap Erwin mulai nyogok pakai harta.

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi teman dulu. Kita bisa lakukan semuanya secara bertahap, Armin!" Eren melambai-lambai dari kejauhan.

"Demi keluarga dan anak-anakku, Armin!"

"NYALAIN LAGI LAMPUKU TOLOONG!" Ness ikut campur.

"Huh, bocah. Kalau tidak mau milih, matikan saja semua lampunya—" Komentar Rivaille disambar keras dari arah kursi penonton.

"MATIIN SEMUA LAMPU MAMA SEMBELIH KAMU, ARMIN!"

"Ada Lamborghini dengan atap terbuka, spesial untukmu, Armin."

"Armin—_I can't live without you_." Eren mulai nginggris.

"Gombal banget kamu nak! Armin! Om butuh orang seperti kamu untuk menjadi asisten om di laboratorium! Pilih om, Armin! Pilih!"

Armin gemetaran.

Tuhan. Manakah jalan yang harus Armin pilih?

"SAMA ERWIN AJA MIN! Besok mukamu pasti nampang di New York T*mes** [7]** kalo sampe nikah sama om Erwin!"

"EREN AJAAAA! Eren masih muda. Masih fresh!"

"JANGAN PILIH SI GRISHA. HAMPIR KEPALA LIMA DIA, DIJAMIN KAMU DITINGGAL MATI ENTAR."

"SESEORANG, GUE KASIAN SAMA NESS TOLONG NYALAIN LAMPU DIA!"

"MIN! AWAS JEAN BILANG DIA MAU CEGAT KAMU SEPULANG DARI ACARA!"

"RIVAILLE UDAH BROWSING ALAMAT RUMAHMU MIN! CEPET PILIH ERWIN AJA BIAR DILINDUNGIN DARI MARABAHAYA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Armin nyamber mik di tangan Mike dan ia lempar ke sembarangan arah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritannya diulang. Armin kejang-kejang di tempat dan mendadak jatuh tersungkur.

"ARMIN!"

Mbang pembawa acara juga nyonya Arlelt datang menghampiri.

"ARMIN! Jangan pingsan dulu kamu teh belum milih calon suami!" lidah nyonya Arlelt keserimpet dan aksen Inggrisnya keganti jadi Sunda, "Armin! IHHH!"

"Saudara Armin! Bangun saudara Armin!" Hanji udah nampar-namparin Armin tapi kayaknya ga ngefek. Mikasa yang sedang mempersiapkan bogemnya untuk membangunkan Armin, dihalangi oleh Sasha yang mengira bahwa Armin pasti koma beneran kalo sampe kena tinjuan dewa Mikasa.

"Gimana nih! Armin jadinya pilih siapa dong?!" Eren di tempatnya udah emosi duluan. Beda dengan Erwin atau Grisha yang kelihatan lebih kalem daripada sosok remaja cokelat kita.

"Apa boleh buat ya."

"Iya—apa boleh buat. Kita harus relakan Armin."

Grisha dan Erwin jabat tangan di tempat. Eren cengo—entah sejak kapan papanya beraliansi dengan Erwin.

"GA BISA BEGITU DONG! PADAHAL DIKIT LAGI AKU DIPILIH ARMIN!"

"Jangan Ge er kamu Ren. Armin lebih banyak liatin papa kok pas acara tadi." Grisha menjitaki kepala anaknya disana.

"Papa yang ge er!"

Tengok ke sebelah, Rivaille sibuk ngurut kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"..._good grief_. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan acara ini?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa peserta selanjutnya? Cepat keluarkan. Aku sudah bosan menunggu."

Semua orang menatap Hanji.

Hanji menatap Eren.

"K-Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Eren mundur pelan-pelan.

"Sudah diputuskan! EREN JAEGER JADI PESERTA SELANJUTNYA! HAHAAHAHAH!"

"M-MANA BISA BEGITU!" Eren menunjuk Hanji, ga sopan, "HOI HOI! Aku datang kesini untuk dipilih bidadari, bukannya memilih om-om!"

"MASA SAYA INCEST SAMA ANAK SAYA? YANG BENER AJA DONG!" Grisha pun protes.

"Kru! Mana kru yang bertanggung jawab! Masa ga ada peserta lain!" Jean ikutan emosi.

"Ebuset—laki-laki lagi. Tapi Eren bishie sih hmm," Reiner kayaknya lagi mempertimbangkan.

"Hoo... boleh juga." Rivaille ngisep cerutunya.

"Wah—Eren." Bertholdt mengusap dagu.

"HAHAHAAH—Aku rasa aku akan mematikan lampu di babak pertama!" Connie gebrak mejanya.

"INI KONTAK JODOH NORMAL APA BUKAN SIH?" Pixis jerit dari tempatnya.

"Maaf pak, tapi anda ikutan Take Me Out aja rasanya udah ga normal!" Mike yang kesulut, akhirnya angkat suara.

"GA DAPET DAUN, RANTING PUN JADI!" Ness menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"UDAH CEPET! Bawa Eren ke panggung dan mulai lagi acaranya!"

Semua lagi-lagi menatap Eren. Dengan jemari terbuka dan kaki menjegrang. Wajah-wajah siap terkam muncul kemudian.

Eren keringat dingin. Agaknya ia paham dengan perasaan Armin.

"EH, OI! TUNG—JANGAN BERCANDAAAAAA!" karena parno, Eren pun lari ke depan kamera sambil nentengin sendalnya yang dicopot, "MAMAA! TOLONG!" tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lensa, "TOLONG—"

.

.

.

.

"BAWA EREN KE SURGAAAA!"

**Dan mama Carla berkata :**

_JK. Tidak nak. Menikahlah dengan Rivaille di bumi. Bawalah papamu pada Ness. Mama lebih rela kalau papamu jadi homo daripada mpedoin Armin._

**P.S** : Mama shipper RiRen lho :-D

.

.

.

.

Pesan moral hari ini : waspadalah kalian, wahai laki-laki berwajah manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N**: HAHAHAAHAH. Ga ngerti lagi ini ngetik apaan. Absurd banget bztttt. Tadinya ini mau buat Celeng Armin, tapi ternyata waktunya ga sempet hwhwhw. Banyak banget parodi disini—Eren yang gugup terus masang muka monyet, itu niru Bossun (SKET Dance).

gile ah. ini panjang banget buat fic humor. malah terpanjang yang pernah saya buat ashakjhakal. kayaknya ini jadi garing gegara kepanjangan Orz

[1] buat yang kepo : itu Zakar.

[2] kendaraan nabi waktu isra mi'raj

[3] Ost Jeanny Light Brown Hair JK

[4] obviously Kuroko Tetsuya

[5] nyanyiin dengan nada lagu Madu Tiga-nya Ahmad Dhani deh :)))

[6] bener-bener kayak Malaikat

[7] koran New York Times.

**See ya**


End file.
